Looking Forward
by MonochromeCorruption
Summary: The war is over the nations are at peace and Kira and Shinn don't have to hide there relationship any more the world is at peace but what happends to Shinn on his way home? Kira/Shinn
1. I

A/n(Edit:12/31/11)

Shinn laid on Kira's chest for a while just thinking about the outcome of the war and how his life had changed Durandal had no more leverage over him he and Kira are happy he doesn't get angry at the slightest mention of Cagali,and best of all in Shinn's opinion is that he and Athrun are in good terms. He sighed it's been 4 months since the war ended the wounds' were still to fresh in every one's mind to even think about the past right now so till then he'll look forward.

"Raven?" Kira called yawning

"What?" Shinn asked looking at his koi smiling brightly.

"What were you thinking about for so long, it's unusual for you to stay this quiet that long so what is it?" Kira smiled fondly at the obsidian haired teen.

"Nothing" in a sing-song tone.

"Oh really?" He raised a brow.

"Yes."

"Shinn aren't you forgetting something?" Kira smirked as Shinn cocked is head to the side in sheer puzzlement.

"Um…no why" as soon as Kira was about to tell him his phone rang.

Startled he picked up quick knowing who was on the other end of the line.

"H-hello?" Shinn said hearing excessive yelling at the other end but couldn't tell what caller was saying from the other end.

"_!"_ Luna yelled

"Luna I can't understand you give the phone to Meyrin" He then herd an aggravated sigh and herd Meyrin say.

"Shinn Lulu is mad you promised you'd help us unpack are new apartment by the boardwalk." She said calmly.

"Oh crap I forgot!"

""_DANMRIGHTYOUFORGOT!"_Luna yelled over Meyrin.

"What she say?"

Meyrin giggled "Damn right you forgot" Kira snickered when he herd Luna yelling.

"Okay, okay tell her not to blow a gasket"

"See you Shinn!"

"Bye Meyrin."

Kira smiled "has Luna called you away on important business eh?"

"She'll kill me if I don't go you know."

"Yes and I rather have a laborer as a boyfriend than not having one at all." Kira smiled giving Shinn a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going." He yawned and lifted himself off of Kira's

Chest and went to get dressed.

~:::::::~

Shin arrived an hour later with an irate Luna answering the door.

"Bout time you got here!" Lunamaria stomped her foot.

"You should have brought Kira that way you would have someone help you move the couch oh well put on that side now!"

"Well this is going to be a long day..." he sighed inwardly.

~::::::~

"Man I'm beat!" he walked down the road helping Luna and Mey unpack took longer than he first thought he looked at his watch with a slight pout.

"Damn 11:30, Kira's probably worried I told him I would be home 8:25, damn why do girls have to have so much stuff." He huffed.

He would have called Kira and Athrun to pick him up but his phone died as soon as he tried and the buses stopped running at 10:45 he cursed his battery staring at the blinking screen till it finally went black.

"So walking it is." He sighed continuing his pace.

"This sucks" he then felt some one grab his wrist.

"What the hell!" he spat out like a curse and struggled against the attackers grip.

The attacker easily got hold of his other arm." Now be a good little boy and take your shot." His attacker cooed in his ear.

"Get off of me!" Shinn flailed his legs around desperately trying to land a hit on the attacker and the new comer with a syringe slowly coming towards him.

Shinn started to scream as soon as he saw the gleam off the needle from the full moon.

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" he tried to pull away only to have the grip tighten.

"Hurry up Sauno!" The man said half yelling "This kid is strong!" struggling to keep Shinn still.

Sauno sighed he really hated what he had to do to the kid Shinn Asuka he read his file he read from top to bottom they could never get him away from the U.C. so this was their only chance.

Sauno lifted up Shinn sleeve but before he put the needle in he whispered in his ear "I'm sorry..." and stabbed the needle in his left arm so far that you couldn't see the needle anymore and pressed down the contents into Shinn's blood.

At that moment in time darkness claimed him.

~::::::::~

"Luna where's Shinn I thought he'd be here by now" Kira getting A little jittery looking at the door every few 5 minutes.

"Have you called him? He left just an hour ago."

"I think his phone is off I'm going to drive around to see if I can find him, I called Athrun too, call me if Shinn comes back to your house.

"Okay I'll call you, I hope he's okay"

"Me to, Goodbye Luna"

"Later"

~::::::::~

Athrun was really getting worried Shinn really changed after the war but who could blame him with all that crap with the chairman and secretly dating Kira plus this war equaled his emotional breakdown Athrun's always cared for him but he doesn't handle authority to well he sighed he continued to drive until he saw two people running from a body collapsed in the street only one name came to mind.

"Shinn!" he ran to the body confirming his suspicions he checked he gently picked him up and shook him lightly.

"Shinn can you hear me?" he tried to keep the fear from his voice but failed miserably.

"Athrun?" he asked trying to open his eyes.

"What did they do to you?" Athrun asked weakly.

"It's hot…" Shinn passed out when Athrun felt his forehead.

'He's burning up but …This is impossible ' he thought as he carried Shinn to the convertible and put him in the back so he could lie down.

'Shinn's a coordinator he can't get sick like naturals do but there Shinn is in the back looking paler that usual. Athrun put the key in the ignition and called Kira to tell him he found Shinn.

Kira just finished looking around town for shin and started to head to Luna's condo when Athrun called.

"Athrun did you find him?" he said in a hope filled tone.

"_Yeah I found Shinn but, he was unconscious when I found him and the people who did it got away, I, I just had to get to Shinn to see that he was okay."_

"Athrun I would have done the same thing now please what hospital are you taking him to." Kira asked a little anxious

"_We're going to Cagail's private doctor I'll send you the address"_

"Okay see'ya Athrun."

"_Later."_

Athrun just got Shinn into the hospital and handed him over to a doctor waiting in the front.

"I'll ask questions when we get him settled in" he smiled as Athrun nodded.

After a few minutes Kira burst through the door and saw Athrun in the waiting area and ran up to him.

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know…."Athrun heard the door open but "were about to find out" he saw coming from a room down the hall.

"Athrun is this Kira?"

"Yes I'm Kira" he said meeting the doctor halfway.

Akashi smiled "well I was wondering did anything happen to him?"

"Yes I'm pretty sure something did happen I saw to people run away from Shinn when I arrived."

"I guess we won't know till Shinn wakes up huh?" Akashi sighed "I really do wonder he had a fever of 105 degrees he would have to have been sick for a day for it to get that bad but the strange part is that he's a coordinator and is immune to any strain of sickness so what would affect him in this way?"

"But we managed to get the fever down a little he should be up in a few hours" Akashi said smiling.

"Akashi what's his room?" Kira said needing to be at Shinn's side.

"His room is 465 well if anything happens please don't hesitate to come get me I'll be in the lounge." He said walking down the hallway opposite the room.

While Kira and Athrun made their way to the elevator.

When they got to the room Kira's heart sank when he saw Shinn he looked a sickly pale and his breathing was labored and tossing weakly because of the fever he was having a nightmare.

"Should I get the doctor?" Athrun asked about to run to the door.

"No, he's just having a nightmare." he walked over to the bed and gathered Shinn into his arms and whispered something in audible to Athrun and Shinn stopped struggling went limp in his arms.

"Is he okay now?" Athrun asked

"Yeah he'll be fine."

~::::::::~

Shinn yawned he woke up to a bright white room with nothing but a single vase a flowers to decorate it and the sterile smell he concluded that he was In a hospital. He looks down seeing Kira still sleep and Athrun asleep in a chair by the window.

Shinn smiled he never woke up before Kira before and then yesterday's events started to flash in his mind and he wondered how did he get there.

Then he remembered hearing Athrun's voice and then put to and to and guessed 'Athrun found me.' he sighed and thought as he waited for Kira to wake up 'why did this happen to me?' with a slight pain in his chest.

Guess whose back! (and later than ever)


	2. II

Chapter 2: Your My Everything

~:::::::~

Kira awakened hearing weak sob.

"Shinn?" he said tiredly as he sat up.

"Kira?" He practically jumped on his lap sobbing, nearly knocking Kira over in the process.

"Shinn what's wrong?" he said quietly running his hand through Shinn's hair.

"I...I...Kira." he bit his lip.

. . . . . . . . .

Suano didn't get why he had to this part of the job to he already feels bad about drugging Shinn now the next step he wasn't sure he could go through with.

"Valkeir I'm not sure I can do this" he said grabbing a doctor's uniform from the rack behind him.

"Suano you have to one because you drive like a blind person and 2 because you look like you wouldn't hurt a fly and you would look too cute in a doctor's uniform." Valkeir gave a wolfish smile.

Suano sighed "Whatever." he looked out the window 'God forgive me..' and snuck back out of the closet.

~::::::::~

"What's wrong?" Kira whispered.

"Those people who attacked me the-" Shinn was interrupted.

"He's awake?" a Doctor Kira didn't recognize came in.

"Yea." Kira narrowed his eyes' he didn't recognize this "doctor" as one of doctor Akaishi's limited staff.

"Can you leave the room for a couple of minutes I have to check his vitals."

"Okay, Shinn if I'll be outside if you need me yell okay." Kira put Shinn back on the bed and made a move to leave the room but was stopped by a yank on the sleeve.

"Please don't leave."

"Shinn it's okay I'll be outside the door."

Shinn looked pleadingly at Kira.

"Don't worry Shinn it's okay."

Shinn gave a short nod and closed his eyes as Kira walked out of the room.

The "doctor" locked the door and sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry Asuka-san." Suano opened the window and Shinn gasped when the brunette came through 'the guy from yesterday' he tried to get up but his body was still nub and tired.

"Valkeir where is the car?"

"Oh uhhh around front" He smiled and then frowned.

"Shit! Suano I'll be back!" Suano sighed.

'He's making this harder than it needs to be.

Kira sat Outside the door and wait and doctor Akashi came up to him.

"Don't worry Kira-San he'll wake up soon I'm sure of it I'm just here to check his vitals."

"What, but you just sent that guy with the blue high lights in there..."Kira's heart sank.

"Kira-san there is no one on staff with any type of hair coloring except for Tala and he's on vacation and his hair is red."

Akashi didn't even finish before he started trying to open the door

"Shinn ARE YOU OKAY!"HE banged on the door while Akashi called security.

"Shit" Suano paced 'where the hell is he. 'Suano got tired of waiting and went into his back pocket and cuffed Shinn.

_"Shinn! ARE YOU OKAY?"_

'Damn..' he lifted up Shinn and slung him around his jumped out the window.

"Get off you bastard!" Shinn hit on his back.

Kira was to say the least pissed.

"WHY THE HELL DO THE DOORS LOCK FROM THE INSIDE!"

"No idea "Akashi he said worried about Shinn's wellbeing.

He kick down the door after 2 powerful kicks

"Shinn?" he felt like his heart break into a million pieces Shinn was nowhere to be found.  
-

Athrun waited in front for Kira outside and saw a man about 3 inches taller than himself climb out the window the window with a person over his shoulder.

"Hey what are you doing?" the man started to run one he knew someone had spotted him, the person on his back yelled and lifted his head up and gave a startled yelp once he saw that it was a familiar bluenette.

"Athrun Help me!" he looked at Athrun with pleading crimson eyes as his kidnapped turn the corner. Athrun ran towards the corner bumping into some jumping out the window.

"Hey wait Athrun did you just see Shinn?"

"Yeah they went around the corner come on." Athrun helped Kira up.

Suano finally found Valkeir in the parking

"Valkeir what the hell is going on why you didn't come back?"

"The car got towed because it was in a "no parking zone"" he said in a mocking tone.

"Uhg just pick a lock so we can leave!" Suano said annoyed.

'Maybe if he could stall long enough Yamato will come' Suano smiled.

Athrun was right behind Kira when they finally caught up to the impostor.

Drop Shinn and I promise not to hurt you to much!" Kira hissed throwing a handgun to Athrun.

"Shit Suano why didn't you tell me that they were following you!" Valkeir hopped out of the car with a handgun.

"What the fuck are you doing in my car!" Athrun said now just as pissed as Kira.

Valkeir got the car started and grabbed a started Shinn.

"Get the fuck off me!" Shinn yelled making Kira shoot at the tiers popping every one of them.

"Damn it!" Valkeir yelled his head hitting the steering Athrun went around the car and pulled the door open and aimed the gun at Suano.

"Get out...now" Athrun said motioning as Valkeir got out with his hands up leaving a very confused Shinn.

~::::::::~

Kira called the police and Suano and Valkeir were arrested and after they moved Shinn to a more secure room they went to the police station to witness Valkeir and Sunao's questioning.

"Please follow me." the officer said leading them into a room with a 2 way mirror.

They sat down in the chairs opposite the mirror.

"Valkeir Hiwatari, why did you and Suano strife attempt to kidnap Shinn Asuka?"

"I say nothing without a lawyer present." he stated simply with a smirk.

"Your sentencing will be less severe than if you come clean now" the officer stated.

"Like i said no lawyer no information i seen those shows with crooked cops I'm not saying anything."

"You are guilty unless you were given an ultimatum I have to arrest you and your friend."

"No comment"

The officer sighed and pressed a button on his walkie talkie.

"Bring the next one in and put Hiwtari back in lock up."

"He seemed pretty guilty to me." Athrun said looking at Kira who said nothing.

'Why would they need Shinn he's not even a pilot anymore.'

"Kira?" Athrun said waving his hand in front of his face.

"Huh oh, what is it Athrun?"

"What do you think?"

"I have no idea what to think"

"Suano strife were you forced into kidnapping Shinn Asuka?" The officer asked noticing that when they brought them in Suano looked guilty but Valkeir looked indifferent as if this won't affect him in anyway.

Suano hasted at first few minutes and balled his fist in his lap "Yes I was."

"By who?" The officer said seeing the conflicting feelings in Sunao's eyes.

"I can't they Will hurt him."

"Hurt who?"

"My little brother."

"Where is he?"

"He's over a friend's house."

"Will have police protection around him 24/7 give us the address, just please tell us."

Suano quickly scribbled the address down and handed it to the officer.

"Luna Le Belmont."

"What would she want with a retired Zaft pilot?"

"Absolutely nothing a client of hers who's in hiding needs him for some reason that's all i know they tell Valkeir more than me."

"Okay we'll put you in lock up until we get your little brother."

"Okay" the officer cuffed Suano and led him out of the room.

"Sorry it's regulation."

"It's okay I understand."

"Isn't Luna Le Belmont a part of an orbs underground?" Athrun asked.

"Yes and a large part of the Plants and Atlantic federation." The officer said.

"I think he's guilty" Athrun stated.

"I don't" Kira stated simply "He is a genuine person; a person's eyes can tell a lot his were honest." Kira walked out of the room with Athrun in tow.

When they got back to the hospital Shinn was awake and he wanted answers.

"Kira what the hell is going on why they won't let me out of the room I just wanted to walk a while"

"Shinn you were almost kidnapped what do you expect it's only for your safety."

"Whatever" Shinn mumbled under his breath with an annoyed look.

"Well he sounds back to normal." Athrun laughed. and Kira joined him.

"What is that supposed to mean!"

- A month later-

Shinn was released a week later and there wasn't another kidnapping attempt which made Kira coddle Shinn more than usual.

"Kira I promise I will be fine Kira I'm only walking down the street okay."

"I'll go with you." Kira said as he hopped to the door behind Shinn trying to put on his pants.

"Not necessary" He closed the door in Kira's face making him loose balance.

Shinn ran down the street unaware of the person snapping pictures of him.

Once the person was sure he had enough pictures including the one's he took while he was sleeping he got into his car and drove off

"I have the pictures sir." The man said handing the pictures over.

"Thank you Valkeir" looking at the pictures.

"Very good work you may leave." Valkeir bowed and then left.

The man stopped on a picture of Shinn cuddled up with Kira on the couch watching television and it angered him.

'Shinn one way or another you will be mine whether you like it or not.' He thought happily burning the picture of Kira and Shinn.

~:::::::::~

2nd c: 1/1/12 (Happy New Year)


	3. III

~::::::~

"Shinn why did you leave are you okay is it raining do u need a umbrella a coat I'll come right now!"

"KIRA!"

"Huh?"

"It's not raining it's not cold and I am okay I'll see you in 15 minutes now chill out okay" he clicked the end button and sighed Kira's coddling was cute at first but now it was getting ridiculous.

He grabbed a everything on the list and a few extras like YanYan and mint flavored milk when his cell went off...again.

"Shinn are you okay u didn't text me back is anything wrong?"

"Kira...like 2 minutes ago I'm fine I won't be that long I already have everything on the list and I'm heading to the checkout now goodbye Kira."

"But-bu-" he slid his close and back into his pocket and herd stifled laughter behind him.

"Sounds like Kira's still worried about you." he held in his laughter as best he could.

Shinn turned to see a grinning Athrun

"It's not funny Athrun" he scowled.

Athrun held up his hands in surrender. "Okay I give"

"So have you figured out what you want for your birthday?"

"Athrun I don't really feel like celebrating my birthday, it just makes me remember that my family is not here to celebrate with me." he said with a sad smile.

"Shinn that's even more reason to make new memories with Kira me, Luna, Meyrin and even Cagali."

"I'm not sure." he said quietly putting the items on the counter and taking out his money.

"Shinn it will be fun I promise" Shinn gave Athrun a small smile Athrun knew that's was all he would get but accepted it.

"Okay but we do what I want first."

"Of course it's your birthday after all." Athrun said as Shinn paid the cashier.

"Have a good day both of you." the casher smiled.

"You too." they said in unison.

"Come on Shinn i'll give you a ride."

"Sure" he got into the car and then it dawned on him as Athrun pulled out of the semi-crowded parking lot.

"Hey, Kira sent you to check up on me didn't he!"

Athrun laughed. "Wow and here thought you wouldn't figure it out, but you got me that's exactly why I'm here" He smiled and ruffled Shinn's hair.

"Shows how much Kira trust me." He pouted.

"It's not that he doesn't trust you and you know it he's just worried that someone will try to take you away from him again."

"I know...I just wish he would cut down on the calls."

"Well look at it this way at least he doesn't follow you around with binoculars."

Shinn sighed "Don't give him any ideas please Athrun."

"Heh, I wont" he smiled at him when the light turned red.

"Kira I'm back with you spy he was kind enough to carry the bags." Shinn pointed to Athrun with four bags closing the door with his foot.

"Sorry Kira he saw right through me." he turned to his friend and then to Shinn.

'Damn if looks could kill Kira would be six feet under right about now.' he gave his friend with a sympathetic look and went into the kitchen with the bags.

"Uhhh Shinn I can explain."

"Oh would love to hear this after 2 calls saying I'm fine you call Athrun and knowing how far I was from home please help me understand because I don't think I'm comprehending it."

"Well...I was worried about you Shinn." he said quietly trying to avert his eyes from Shinn's death glare.

Shinn took a deep breath and closed his eyes and opened them looking at Kira making him flinch.

"I know you care Kira just don't bring agent nonsense into this." he smiled giving Kira a hug.

"So am I forgiven?" Kira asked

"For now but next time your sleeping on the couch." he smiled and went into the kitchen putting up the remainder of groceries that Athrun left.

"So have you decided what you wanted to do Shinn?" athrun asked "Your birthday is in a few days and we will be throwing a party for you like it or not."

"Yes i have." Shinn said with a eerie smile.

"Well do you want to do it before or after the party?"

"Before." he smiled at Kira.

"What do you want to do Shinn I'm a little curious." Kira said.

"It's a secret but don't worry it won't take long." He said as he went to put his cell on the charger.

Kira looked at Athrun." Kira I don't know anything I'm just as clueless as you."

"Do you have any idea?"

"No not at all."

~:::::Midnight:::::~

"When do want me to get him boss Should i do it now?"

"NO"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm the one with your paycheck you strike when i say you can!"

"Whatever you say boss." Valkeir hissed into the phone as he herd the call end and started walking when someone bumped right into him.

"Hey watch where your going kid."

"Oh I'm sorry" Valkeir looked down to see none other than Shinn Asuka on the sidewalk.

"No it's my fault." he helped Shinn up"I wasn't paying attention."

'Maybe now i can figure out why the boss wants this kid so bad.' Valkeir thought.

"What are you doing out this late anyway I'm sure your parents are worried."

"No there no longer living." He said.

"Oh I'm sorry"

"it's fine" Shin smiled.

"But why are you out here?" Valkeir looked into Shinn's crimson colored eyes.

"Needed some air my boyfriend has been crazy protective the past month.

"Well with good reason of course he would your pretty cute for a guy." Shinn blushed.

"I'm nothing spacial."

"SHINN WHERE ARE YOU" Shinn turned to see Kira coming.

"Oh well there-"He turned to see the stranger gone."Huh that's strange."

"Shinn why are you out here?"

"I was just going for a walk."Shinn said looking around.

"Shinn what are you looking for?"

"I was talking to someone and when I looked again he was gone."

"You were probably imaging it you know like hallucinations which means you need to go to sleep."

"Okay I'll go but I don't think I was imagining. "He let Kira rap his arm around him and as they walked home.

Valkeir got from out of the bush and let out a sigh of relief 'if he would have seen me again I would have been a goner' he looked at where Shinn fell.

'I still don't understand he seems like a regular teenager to me maybe the boss just wants him so that Kira doesn't have him...or maybe it's not that simple at all.

~:::::::::::~

Edited:1/1/12


End file.
